The Real Lily
by Violetta737
Summary: A conversation on patrol may change everything.  James and Lily one-shot!


"You've changed, you know," Lily Evans said quietly as she held her ear close to a broom cupboard. "Nobody snogging in here."

"How so?" James Potter asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. Lily saw through that in a heartbeat.

"You don't hex people anymore," she said. She began to walk down the corridor again, leaving James behind.

"That's it?"

"No, but we have to continue this patrol," she called. He jogged to catch up with her.

"How else have I changed?" He was slightly out of breath, following the redhead like a puppy. Some things, she thought, never change.

"You take your studies more seriously. And you're actually here, on patrol with me, and not complaining about it," Lily smiled. James shot her a slightly lopsided grin.

"Merlin, I sound boring," he chuckled. "What happened?"

"You've grown up a bit, I think," Lily replied. "And there's nobody in here, either."

"Grown up? Never," James looked dramatically aghast. Lily rolled her eyes.

"The Astronomy Tower?" Lily said. James looked actually aghast.

"I'm not going up there," he said. "You can't make me."

"What's this? Cocky James Potter, Quidditch and Gryffindor extraordinaire, afraid to go up to the Astronomy Tower?" Lily smirked. "You're just a big softie after all, aren't you?"

"I know who's up there," James said warily. "And I'm not breaking that pair up, not even for a thousand Galleons." Lily's head cocked slightly to the side.

"Bloody hell," Lily groaned as she realized who he meant. "It's Black and Marlene, isn't it?"

James raised his eyebrows as he tried not to grin.

"That's disgusting," Lily shuddered. "I don't know why they keep doing that. But you're right, we're not going up there." She took off down the corridor again.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked. Lily froze.

"What?" she said softly, not turning her head.

"Me, you, Hogsmeade, tomorrow," James repeated.

"Why are you asking me now?" she said, her voice still barely above a whisper.

"Well," James said slowly, and she heard the sound of his heavy footsteps coming toward her. "You always said that you wouldn't go with me because I was arrogant, and immature, and all of those things. But now you said I've changed, and that I'm not like that. So, I thought, maybe you would reconsider." He was standing right behind her now. She could hear the sound of his breathing, and hoped to Merlin that he couldn't hear how loudly he heart was pounding.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, James," she said. She could almost feel him break.

"Bloody hell, Evans," he said. His voice was thin and controlled, as though he was a second away from exploding. "I have to hand it to you, you really had me going there. I don't know what you're looking for, but you're never going to find it."

She shut her eyes as they began to burn. The back of her throat was closing; her nose was beginning to feel funny. She wouldn't cry in front of Potter. She _couldn't_ cry in front of Potter.

"I'm sorry," she said. She tried to sound as though she wasn't on the brink of dissolving into a puddle.

"Are you crying?" James said suddenly, his whole demeanor much softer. When she didn't answer, he pulled her around to face him. She sniffed.

"Why on Earth are you crying?" He said, gawking at her as though she was on display.

"I'm fine," she snapped, trying to pull her arm away. He didn't let go.

"I don't think so, not this time," James said. "Tell me why you won't go with me."

"Because you're an arrogant toe-rag," Lily said half-heartedly. They both knew it was no longer the truth.

"Try again," James said. "And this time, the truth, please."

"Because," Lily cried, wrenching her arm out of his strong hold. "It wouldn't work out anyway!"

"You don't know that," James said darkly. "You won't even give it a chance."

"You don't know me!" Lily shouted, her face red. "You've been asking me out since our Third Year! You know what that means, don't you?"

"Enlighten me," James sneered.

"It means," Lily snarled, "that you're just like every other guy in this stupid world!"

"What?" James said, his forehead furled. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Why did you ask me out in our Third Year?" Lily asked, advancing on him. Her blood was boiling.

"Because-"

"I was pretty," she cut him off. He nodded slightly. "And that's why you're like everyone else," she finished.

"It's not an insult when a guy thinks you're pretty, you know," James spat.

"But then you spent the next four years trying to worship the ground I walked on," Lily said.

"That's not an insult either. I'm starting to think that _you're_ the arrogant one here," James snorted.

"Shut it and let me finish," Lily said, glaring at him. "If I agree to date you, you'll be ecstatic-"

"And obviously we can't have that-"

"And then I'll let me guard down, and you'll see me for who I really am," Lily continued, her voice suddenly much smaller. "And you'll realize that I'm just as human as the rest of you, no matter how much you think otherwise, and you'll grow disenchanted, and you'll leave." She blinked back tears again.

"Is that what you think of me?" James asked gently. His hazel eyes no longer held fury, but a look of sadness that would send any girl's heart reeling.

"That's what always happens," she sniffed. "Guys see that I'm not always happy, and I don't have a solution for everything, and I'm not always pretty."

"Lily, look at me," James said, tilting her chin up so she could see him. "I'm not asking you out because you're pretty, or happy, or responsible."

She looked at him, trying not to think about how nice his hand felt on her face.

"Quite frankly, I couldn't care less about your appearance. Wear your bathrobe and slippers to class, and I'd still think you're beautiful."

Lily gave him a small smile. "McGonagall would be speechless," she giggled.

"Yes, she would," James smiled. "Lily, though, if you had said yes to me in our Third, or Fourth, or Fifth, or maybe even Sixth year, then you'd be absolutely right. I was in love with who I thought you were, that perfect little vision who floated through the Common Room every night."

Lily's heart sank at those words.

"But working with you this year," he continued, now looking over her head, "I've met the real Lily. The one who talks to the homesick first years, the one who is really terrible at Herbology, and the one who has no idea what she wants to do when she graduates. The one who still misses her sister, and her best childhood friend, even if I think he's a slimy git," James grinned. Lily bit her bottom lip.

"And that Lily is who I want to be with," he said softly. "I don't want the Perfect Lily you show to the world. I want the real Lily, the one who hums terribly out of tune when she thinks she's alone and the one who is still overcompensating for being a Muggle-born."

"I hate you," Lily said quietly, but there was a glint in her eyes that suggested otherwise.

"I know, Evans," James said cheerfully.

"So, where do you want to go tomorrow?" Lily asked quietly. James's face began to glow.

"Does the Three Broomsticks sound alright?"  
>"Perfect," Lily smiled. They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other. Neither really had any idea what to say.<p>

It wasn't until after the two had continued their patrolling, hand in hand, that Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the door that looked like a wall.

"I do hope Miss Evans never comes to class in her pajamas," McGonagall said lightly. "I'm afraid I would have to dock points."

"I'm afraid that you owe me five Galleons, Minerva," Dumbledore smiled.

**a/n- I hope you liked it! Please review, and let me know if you'd like to see a longer fic with these particular characters for James and Lily. Thanks!**

**Vi**


End file.
